1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filing system and method for recording digital image data, which have been obtained from an input medium such as photographic film, printed matter or a memory card, on an output recording medium such as a floppy disk or optical disk, as well as to a reproduction apparatus and method for reproducing an image represented by digital image data that have been stored on a recording medium created by this filing system.
The invention relates further to a filing system and method for filing image data on a recording medium on which, by specifying a name, data managed in accordance with the name designated can be accessed, a reproduction apparatus and method for reading and outputting image data that have been recorded on such a recording medium, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a program for controlling a computer so as to accomplish this.
2. Description of the Related Art
The digitization of a variety of information and the preservation of such information by recording it on various recording media have been realized by the popularization of computers and devices that utilize them. Image information is no exception. There is growing need for a system capable of reading, by way of a scanner, images that appear on photographic film, photographs, printed manner and the like, converting the read images to digital image data and recording these data on a recording medium such as an optical disk.
Such a system would, in its simplest form, reproduce image data either by merely displaying or printing the images represented by the image data recorded on the recording medium.
Since image data representing a large number of images can be recorded on a large-capacity recording medium such as an optical disk, situations can arise in which a variety of images are mixed, examples of such images being images of photographs taken on holidays, pictures taken at entrance ceremonies and pictures taken when traveling. From the standpoint of organization, there is a need to collectively display or print images of the same category.
The recording of image data on a high-density recording medium can be carried out by a user employing his or her own personal computer or by employing a special-purpose image-data recording apparatus installed in a photo processing laboratory or the like. Further, using a personal computer, the user can add indicia such as characters or pictures to images represented by image data that have been recorded on the high-density recording medium, thereby making it possible to create one""s own personal collection of images.
In a case where images thus created are printed, one""s own printer is connected to the personal computer. The printer is activated by the personal computer and is used to print the images. In general, however, printers owned by ordinary users are low in cost and therefore the quality of the prints they produce is low. In order to realize high-quality printing of images, a special-purpose printing apparatus installed in a photo processing laboratory must be used.
On the other hand, in situation where the user records images on a high-density recording medium using his or her own personal computer, the usual practice is for the user to assign a desired directory name. Consequently, in order for images represented by image data that have been recorded on the high-density recording medium to be printed using a special-purpose printing apparatus located in a photo processing laboratory, it is required that a clerk at the laboratory search for the particular directory name. Accordingly, printing cannot be performed in rapid fashion. In addition, the user records the image data on the high-density recording medium in a desired format. This means that the recording formats of individual users must be dealt with in order to carry out the high-quality printing of images represented by image data, which have been recorded on the high-density recording medium, using a special-purpose printing apparatus located in a photo processing laboratory or the like.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to make it possible to collectively store images of the same category, or to collectively display or print images of the same category in correlated fashion, in a filing system for recording image data, which represent images that appear on photographic film, photographs or printed matter, on a recording medium such as an optical disk, and for reproducing the image data as necessary.
Another object of the present invention is to print, at high speed and quality, images created by a user.
A filing system according to a first aspect of the present invention comprises an image data input unit for entering image data representing an image, a mount image data memory in which mount image data, which represent images of plural types of mounts on which images represented by the image data entered by the image data input unit are to be pasted, have been stored in advance, a mount image selecting unit for selecting a desired mount image from the mount images represented by the mount image data that have been stored in the mount image data memory, and a memory control unit for storing the image data, which have been entered from the image data input unit, and the mount image data, which represent the image of the mount selected by the mount image selecting unit, on a portable storage medium in correlated form.
The first aspect of the invention provides a filing method as well. Specifically, a filing method according to the present invention comprises the steps of entering image data representing an image, storing, in advance, mount image data, which represent images of plural types of mounts on which images represented by the entered image data are to be pasted, selecting a desired mount image from the mount images represented by the mount image data that have been stored in advance, and storing the entered image data and the mount image data, which represent the image of the selected mount, on a portable storage medium in correlated form.
In accordance with the first aspect of the invention, the image data and the mount image data are correlated and stored on the portable storage medium. The image data and mount image data that have been correlated with each other and stored on the portable storage medium are reproduced by the reproduction apparatus or reproduction method described below.
The reproduction apparatus comprises a readout unit for reading out the image data and mount image data that have been stored on the portable storage medium, and a synthesizing unit for synthesizing and outputting data representing a virtual album image obtained by pasting an image, which is represented by the image data that have been read out by the readout unit, on the mount image represented by the mount image data read out by the readout unit.
The reproduction method comprises the steps of reading out the image data and mount image data that have been stored on the portable storage medium, and synthesizing data representing a virtual album image obtained by pasting an image, which is represented by the image data that have been read out, on the mount image represented by the mount image data that have been read out.
In a case where the image data of a plurality of images are correlated with mount image data of a single mount image, data representing a virtual album image obtained by pasting the plurality of images on a single mount image are synthesized.
The virtual album image is eventually outputted by being displayed on a display unit or printed using a printer.
It should be noted that the term xe2x80x9cvirtual album imagexe2x80x9d conceptually covers both an instance in which the virtual album image is composed of a single mount image and one or a plurality of images combined with the mount image, and an instance in which the virtual album image is composed of a plurality of mount images (which may be the same or different) and one or a plurality of images combined with each mount image.
The reproduction apparatus may be constructed as an independent apparatus or as part of a filing system.
In accordance with the first aspect of the invention, image data and mount image data are stored on a portable storage medium in a form associated with each other. A plurality of items of image data are collected and organized in relation to a mount image. The images represented by these image data are displayed or printed in a state in which they are pasted on the mount image represented by the mount image data. This is akin to creating a photo album.
The selection of a mount image on which an image is pasted can be performed automatically in dependence upon the type of image, or the user or operator can make the selection and enter the type of mount image selected. In either case the mount image suited to the image is selected and it is possible to create a virtual album worthy of admiration.
In a case where a visible image medium such as developed film is imaged, image data are entered by a visible image medium reading unit for reading the visible image medium. In a case where image data are read from a digital medium such as a memory card or optical disk on which the image data have been stored, the image data are entered by the image data reading unit.
A new type of photographic film that takes into account handling by a device utilizing a computer has also been studied. This photographic film is provided along both longitudinal edges thereof with information recording zones in which data can be magnetically recorded. Film and frame information relating to the photography performed is recorded in the information recording zones. The image of a frame appearing on such film may be read and the image data may be entered into the filing system. In such case a mount image is selected automatically based upon the information that has been recorded in an information recording zone, the mount image data representing the selected mount image are correlated with the above-mentioned image data and the data so correlated are recorded on the portable storage medium.
An arrangement may be adopted in which it is determined whether the portable storage medium has enough capacity to store the image data and mount image data and, when it is determined that there is enough storage capacity, the entered image data and the mount image data representing the selected mount image are stored on the portable storage medium.
When the image data and mount image data are thus stored on the portable storage medium, it is possible to avoid a situation in which data cannot be stored owing to too little remaining storage capacity of the portable storage medium.
An arrangement may be adopted in which it is determined whether the portable storage medium is a large-capacity storage medium and, when it is determined that this is the case, the entered image data and the mount image data representing the selected mount image are stored on the large-scale portable storage medium.
A portable storage medium such as a floppy disk has a comparatively small capacity. As a result, image data representing a large number of images cannot be stored. Accordingly, it is determined whether the portable storage medium is a large-capacity storage medium and the image data and mount image data are stored on the portable storage medium only when the portable storage medium has a large storage capacity. This makes it possible to preserve a large quantity of image data.
In a situation where there are a large number of images, it is desired that only image data representing those of the images that are desired be storable on the portable storage medium. In such case a list of thumbnail images of all images represented by the entered image data is displayed, the user is allowed to designate desired images from among the displayed thumbnail images and the image data representing the designated images are stored on the portable storage medium in a form correlated with the above-mentioned mount image data. As a result, even if the amount of remaining storage capacity of the portable storage medium is small, the desired image data that have been selected can be stored on the portable storage medium.
Further, image data may be compressed and the compressed image data may be stored on the portable storage medium. In such case the compressed image data would be decompressed (expanded) at the time of reproduction.
Ornamental image data representing an ornamental image which ornaments an image represented by image data that have been entered by the image data input unit are set in advance. The ornamental image data representing a prescribed ornamental image may be stored on the portable storage medium in association with the entered image data and the mount image data representing the image of the mount that has been selected. The selection of the ornamental image can be performed automatically or the selection may be made in accordance with a designation entered by the user or operator. In either case an ornamental image suited to the image would be selected.
Sound data are set in advance. An appropriate item of sound data may be selected from the set sound data, and the sound data representing the selected sound may be stored on the portable storage medium in association with the image data and ornamental image data. The term xe2x80x9csound dataxe2x80x9d is meant to include data representing background music (BGM) and voice such as narration. An arrangement may be adopted in which the sound data are selected automatically or in which the user or operator makes the selection. In either case a sound that matches the image would be selected.
In these cases the reproduction apparatus would be provided with a reproduction unit for reproducing the ornamental image data or sound data.
It is mentioned above that a desired mount image is selected and that the mount image data representing the selected mount image are stored on the portable storage medium along with the image data. However, an arrangement may be adopted in which predetermined mount image data are stored on the portable storage medium without being selected.
An arrangement may be adopted in which image data representing an image are stored on a first portable storage medium and mount image data representing a mount image on which an image representing the image data that have been stored on the first portable storage medium is to be pasted are stored on a second storage medium. In this case, the image data that have been stored on the first portable storage medium and the mount image data that have been stored on the second storage medium would be read out and data representing a virtual album image obtained by pasting an image, which is represented by the read image data, on the mount image represented by the read mount image data would be synthesized.
In this filing system or method, mount image data are selected and the selected mount image data are stored on the portable storage medium in correlation with the entered image data. However, an arrangement may be adopted in which predetermined mount image data are stored on a portable storage medium in correlation with entered image data.
Furthermore, the correlation between an image and a mount image data or ornamental image may be changed. In such case the changed correlation would be stored in a memory in advance.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a filing system for filing image data on a recording medium on which, by specifying a name (e.g., the name of a directory), data managed by the name specified can be accessed, comprising an input unit for entering subject image data representing the image of a subject, an indicia synthesizing unit for combining desired indicia with the image of the subject represented by the subject image data entered by the input unit, and outputting combined image data representing the image of the subject combined with the indicia, and a recording control unit for recording the combined image data, which are outputted by the indicia synthesizing unit, on the recording medium as data managed by the name, which has been predetermined.
The second aspect of the invention provides a filing method as well. Specifically, there is provided a filing method for filing image data on a recording medium on which, by specifying a name (e.g., the name of a directory), data managed by the name specified can be accessed, comprising the steps of entering subject image data representing the image of a subject, combining desired indicia with the image of the subject represented by the entered subject image data, obtaining combined image data representing the image of the subject combined with the indicia, and recording the combined image data obtained on the recording medium as data managed in accordance with the name, which has been predetermined.
The second aspect of the invention also provides a recording medium for implementing the above-described filing method. The recording medium is a computer-readable recording medium storing a program which, in order to file image data on a recording medium on which, by specifying a name, data managed by the name specified can be accessed, is for controlling a computer in such a manner that subject image data representing the image of a subject are allowed to be entered, desired indicia are combined with the image of the subject represented by the entered subject image data, combined image data representing the image of the subject combined with the indicia are obtained, and the combined image data obtained are recorded on the recording medium as data managed by the name, which has been predetermined.
The data thus recorded on the recording medium are reproduced in the manner set forth below.
Specifically, a reproduction apparatus for reading and reproducing data that have been stored on a recording medium on which, by specifying a name, data managed by the name specified can be accessed, comprises a recording medium loading unit for loading the recording medium, a determination unit for determining whether combined image data representing a combined image with which indicia have been combined, which data are managed by a predetermined name, have been recorded on the recording medium loaded in the recording medium loading unit, and a combined image data output unit for reading and outputting the combined image data, which have been recorded on the loaded recording medium, in dependence upon a determination by the determination unit to the effect that the combined image data have been recorded on the loaded recording medium.
A method of reproducing image data in a reproduction apparatus for reading and reproducing data that have been stored on a recording medium on which, by specifying a name, data managed in accordance with the name specified can be accessed, comprising the steps of determining whether combined image data representing a combined image with which indicia have been combined, which data are managed by a predetermined name, have been recorded on the recording medium, which has been loaded, and reading and outputting the combined image data, which have been recorded on the loaded recording medium, in dependence upon a determination to the effect that the combined image data have been recorded on the loaded recording medium.
A recording medium for implementing the above-described reproduction method is also provided. Specifically, the recording medium is a recording medium storing a program which, in order to read and reproduce data that have been recorded on a recording medium on which, by specifying a name, data managed in accordance with the name specified can be accessed, is for controlling a computer in such a manner that it is determined whether combined image data representing a combined image with which indicia have been combined, which data are managed by a predetermined name, have been recorded on a recording medium that has been loaded, and the combined image data, which have been recorded on the loaded recording medium, are read and outputted in dependence upon a determination to the effect that the combined image data have been recorded on the loaded recording medium.
In accordance with the second aspect of the invention, the combined image data are recorded on the recording medium as data managed in accordance with a predetermined name. Since the name for managing the combined image data is predetermined, the combined image data can be found merely by searching for the name. Accordingly, rapid reproduction of the data is possible.
In a case where the combined image data are recorded on the recording medium as data managed in accordance with the predetermined name, printing data relating to printing of the combined image represented by the combined image data may be recorded on the recording medium, in addition to the combined image data, as data managed by the predetermined name.
In this case, it is determined whether printing data relating to printing of the combined image represented by combined image data have been recorded on the loaded recording medium, in addition to the combined image data, as data managed by the predetermined name, the combined image data and the printing data, which have been recorded on the loaded recording medium, are read in dependence upon a determination to the effect that the combined image data and printing data have been recorded on the loaded recording medium, and the combined image data are outputted upon being converted to data suited to printing conditions decided by the printing data.
It is possible to find the printing data merely by searching for the predetermined name. The combined image., which is represented by the combined image data can be printed rapidly by referring to the printing data found.
An arrangement may be adopted in which it is determined whether the combined image data have not been recorded on the recording medium in a prescribed format, and the combined image data are converted to the prescribed format in response to a determination that the combined image data have not been recorded in the prescribed format. As a result, irrespective of the format in which a user has recorded image data, a combined image can be printed upon effecting a conversion to the prescribed format.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.